Violet
by Misura
Summary: On his evening out, Schuldich encounters Aya. [AyaSchuldich]
1. Chapter 1

Violet

Warnings/notes : Aya/Schuldich, hints at Crawford/Nagi, Schuldich's pov, ooc Aya (Schuldich too probably)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Violet' belongs to Savage Garden. Lyrics slightly altered.

written at 14th may 2003, by Misura

**********

__

//If there's a way that you could

Be everything you want to be,// 

It gets boring after a while, you know, visiting places like this one, getting drunk on other people's happiness, which is as fake as mine. Everything is just so ... meaningless.

Don't get me wrong here ; I'm not some kind of idealist who wants to change the world. Yet I do want to achieve something. I need some sort of success not stemming from the blood on my hands. I'm not like Crawford, who can rest content in the knowledge it were his hands that shaped the future ; I can only see the here and now. And there's nothing there.

I could seduce someone, using a fake name she (or he) would scream tonight but what would I gain from it in the end? A headache, some memories not my own to threaten my sanity ...

I want something different. Something new.

__

: Maybe you came to the wrong place then. :

Ah yes, my companion for the evening, if not the night. Nagi ...

He complained to me Crawford never let him out of the house save for school, so I agreed to let him ride along in my head. A bad idea if ever I had one, though I see the advantages.

This way, at least, he's perfectly safe for any creeps. He doesn't get really drunk (though he did smash a mug last time we did this). And he doesn't get another lecture from our leader about how he has higher responsibilities. I wonder if Crawford knows ...

__

: Of course he does. He knows everything. :

//Would you complain 

That it came too easy?// 

Hero-worshipping at its worst ... very illogical. I'm sure the object of it wouldn't approve, doesn't approve. Still, he does allow Nagi this little excursion, if the kid's right, so perhaps there's some affection between them beyond the leader and his subject.

__

: Stop prodding, Schuldich! It's none of your business! :

: But I'm curious! :

: You're nosy. Who I sleep with is none of your business. :

: Whaaaat?! :

A silver almost innocent laugh tinkling through my head. I can't believe such a comment from Nagi can actually make me blush ; it's embarrassing.

__

: Schuldich, Abyssinian is in the building. Stop him. Nagi, go do your homework. :

: Yes, Brad. :

I wait in vain for the expected 'don't call me that'-speech I have received so often. Then, sighing, I go to work. Right now, my job's my life. it may not be much of a job or a life, but it's something.

//Just like the games with you and me

A resolution hard to see,// 

: Where is he? What's he doing here? :

: To your left. He's alone. His target's an acquaintance of Mr. Takatori's. :

Hmph. Nobody important in other words ; Crawford doesn't even call him by his name. I wonder what he did to draw Kritiker's fatal attention. Some deliciously violent crime?

__

: It doesn't matter. Distract him. I strictly forbid you to do any permanent damage. :

: Awww, Brad. You take all the fun out of this unexpected assignment. :

: You said you were looking for someone different ; why not try and seduce *him*? :

My mouth goes dry. Abyssinian is ... well, not quite as bad as Farfarello maybe, but he's seriously messed up. That thing he has with Takatoris is downright frightening sometimes, even if he falls on his face a lot of the times, thanks to Schwarz.

__

: Are you afraid of him? Don't call me 'Brad' by the way. You know I hate it. :

: You can't be serious about this! :

I know I may look like a slut but that doesn't mean you can point at a person and have me seduce him or her. I'll choose my partners on my own, thank you very much.

//But that's O.K. 'cause I don't

see things that are plain to see// 

: Just look at him ... : Crawford's mindvoice is a near-whisper, fading slowly. I suppose that means he's already seen I will do it. It's almost enough to make me walk out of there.

Almost. Not quite. As he has undoubtedly foreseen as well.

Reluctantly my eyes wander over to the indicated spot, expecting to see the stiff figure of Abyssinian, looking totally out of place in this place filled with people dancing and smiling, whether it's because they're drunk or because they're actually having a good time.

Instead ...

He is beautiful in the way of a fallen angel ; divine, seductive, untouchable. His hair seems to be aflame in the spotlights as he sways his body in perfect harmony with the music.

His tight, leather pants make me want to jump him right there and then, mission or no mission, while his shirt hangs open just enough to reveal a tantalizing bit of white skin. 

//I've got a dream to take you over

Exploding like a supernova// 

As the initial daze wears off, I have a few moments to wonder what on earth Kritiker has done to him to make him behave this way. I mean, yes, it's nice to see him so uninhabited, heck it's a lot better than merely 'nice', but ...

It's not *him* anymore, this beautiful temptation. Somehow I feel cheated out of something essential when I look at him. I don't understand why I feel this way, which makes me even more uneasy. He turns his head, sees me and disappears.

This assignment is going to look worse by the second. Can't I have a simple evening of fun without someone messing it up and complicating things? Where is he? After his target?

A quick glance reassures me ; the nameless victim-to-be is still there.

//I'm going to crash into your world

And that's no lie// 

All of a sudden I feel arms snake around my waist, while a body is pressed to mine.

A husky voice whispers "Schuldich" in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine while my heartbeat goes a bit faster.

I know I'm in deep trouble now. Because I enjoy it, would like to know what it would be like to have that body pressed against me when neither of us wears clothes or how those lips would taste on mine.

~tbc~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Violet

Warnings/notes : Aya/Schuldich, hints at Crawford/Nagi, third pov [Aya-centered mostly], ooc Aya (Schuldich too probably), heavy flirting 

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Violet' belongs to Savage Garden. Lyrics slightly altered.

[!] Spoiler : Aya's relative

written at 17th may 2003, by Misura

Note that this is in third pov [Aya-centered mostly], unlike the previous chapter!

**********

Aya grinned as he felt Schuldich stiffen at first, before slowly relaxing again. It seemed the german's reputation as an even worse slut than Yohji was justified ; he was sure even Yohji would never allow a member of Schwarz to touch him like this.

Which was a good thing, since Aya would kill him if he would. Like Crawford might put an end to Schuldich's life for letting the enemy mess with him.

Aya didn't really care ; he was here to release tension and since Yohji was off-limits, being a member of his team, he had come here to find someone else. Schuldich was perfect ; he was definitely experienced, not hard to get and, best of all, he knew most secrets Aya might want to keep from other, 'normal' people already.

And if Schuldich would get punished for sleeping with the enemy, that was nothing but the telepath's own fault. It might even give Weiss an edge in their next encounter with Schwarz.

//You want to give ecstasy 

Delivered with certainty// 

Schuldich wriggled a bit. At first Aya thought he was trying to get away, that he had misjudged the german in considering his character.

__

: I want to turn around so I can see your face. : 

He blinked at the voice in his head. He had forgotten Schuldich was able to speak to people like this ; the german had never done so before to anyone except the members of his team, as far as Aya knew.

It felt strange, to hear him like this. Schuldich's 'normal' voice sounded nasal, with a hint of a german accent in it, always seeming on the edge of whining. His mindvoice though ...

It gave Aya images he didn't like. Images complicating the way he saw Schuldich, the way he saw himself, the way he saw Weiss and Schwarz, black and white, light and dark.

//But you're afraid that 

The pleasure won't be needed// 

He had intended for things to be simple, physical. Instead it seemed like perhaps he should reconsider his opinion of Schuldich as the 'perfect lay'. What if the german's Gift would influence him while his mental barriers were weak?

Schuldich might not even be aware of what he was doing. Or perhaps he did know and this encounter wasn't as much of a coincidence as he had thought. The leader of Schwarz was able to predict the future up to some point after all, wasn't he?

He released his hold on Schuldich, only to find himself immediately pressed to the wall, jade eyes staring into his own. For a moment, he was panicked, sure that he had misjudged the situation somehow and that he was about to die.

Death wasn't a concept that scared him, only the concept of dying like this, because of some stupid mistake, without even being able to see his sister one more time, was disagreeable.

What would his team-members think when his body was found in some back-alley, dressed like he was, looking more like Yohji than the stoic leader they had grown acustomed to? What would Aya-chan think, when she finally woke up, only to hear he had died? 

//In a way, we're the same 

Two people looking out to sea// 

Schuldich smirked as he saw a hint of apprehension in the ice-cold eyes. It seemed Aya wasn't as sure as his actions had seemed to indicate. Which was just fine, in the german's opinion ; it was much nicer to seduce someone who wasn't convinced to be experienced.

Soon enough, he intended for those eyes to haze over with pleasure. 

Aya might have taken the first step ; by allowing Schuldich to pin him down like this, he had also relinquished control of the game to him. Meaning it would be Schuldich's rules they would play it by now. Not that he had many ...

Not closing his eyes and noticing with interest that Aya didn't shut his either, he leaned down for a kiss, halting his lips just a few millimeters before they touched Aya's.

A glare, riposted with a wink.

A hiss, answered by a chuckle.

Schuldich saw in Aya's expression that the other considered spanning the distance between them, losing a round in the game. Apparently Aya still didn't know they weren't playing by his rules anymore, that it was Schuldich who dictated those rules now.

//For a wave that would 

Carry all our fantasies// 

He kissed Aya, amused at the flash of triumph in amethyst eyes, before they closed. Pictures started to flow into his mind, as always when he was this close to another human being.

Shutting down that part of his mind to look at them later, he concentrated on the kiss, the way Aya tasted, a mixture of too many things.

__

Summer. A beaming light too hard and hot to face.

Spring. Fresh and sharp. Innocent. The hope of dawn.

Autumn. Whirling red leaves. Dancing flames. 

Winter. Cold and forbidding any further entrance. Freezing. Dying. Darkness.

As he pulled away they were both gasping for breath.

Aya was the first to recover, a brief smirk Schuldich's only warning before the other tried to reverse their positions. He allowed Aya to break his hold, but no more.

He was willing to let Aya think he was the one in conrtol, reasonably sure Aya wouldn't come all the way otherwise, but he wasn't about to bring himself in a vulnerable position. 

Remembering Crawford's orders, he smiled. "Want to take this to somewhere a little more private?" he suggested.

Aya's curt nod was all the consent he needed.

~tbc~ 

A/N : the next part will start the next morning ; to what happened between Aya and Schuldich going 'somewhere a little more private' and both of them waking up in their own beds is only referred to in conversations or thoughts. I'm sure you can picture those events just fine without forcing me to write about them. ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

Violet

Warnings/notes : Aya/Schuldich, third pov, focus shifts irregularly after songlyric fragments

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Violet' belongs to Savage Garden. Lyrics slightly altered.

[!]Spoiler : Aya's relative

written at 25th may 2003, by Misura

Somehow, even if I wrote the first chapter in it, I don't think any other parts of this will be first pov from either Aya or Schuldich. It just didn't fit for some reason. Sorry if it bothers anyone.

Also there are time-shifts between characters' songlyrics. Let me know if this makes the story confusing ; I thought some scenes could be skipped but ...

**********

__

//If there's a way to infiltrate you

Sway your mind and complicate you// [Schuldich]

[morning]

Schuldich woke up in his own, cold bed, with a headache and the lingering image of a brown-haired girl with braids. It annoyed him a bit ; he'd have preferred not to be reminded of last night's mission.

Crawford had never ordered him something like that before and he had no intention of allowing the Oracle to use him like that again. It made him feel dirty.

Thus "I'm not a whore" were the first words he spoke upon entering the kitchen. Observing his team-mates' reactions to this statement already made him feel much better ; it was just so much fun to shock someone like Farfarello, who barely batted an eye-lash at a massacre yet seemed oddly shy when it came to sex, or Nagi, who was so determined to keep his cool and be like Crawford.

"Congratulations, Schuldich. I'm sure we all are very happy upon having you confirm that." Crawford calmly turned another page of his newspaper, while Nagi patted Farfarello's back as the irishman choked on his coffee.

"Are you now?" Schuldich sauntered to the table, grabbing a plate and some toast in the passing.

"Hey, that was *mine*!" Nagi protested.

Schuldich shrugged. "Not anymore." 

//I'm going to crash into your world

And that's no lie// [Aya]

[morning]

Aya's bed was warm and nice as the alarm woke him. He felt relaxed, comfortable even, as he allowed himself to close his eyes for a few more seconds. A rare smile tugged at his lips.

For the first time in weeks, if not months, he hadn't dreamt about Aya-chan. 

Someone banged on his door.

"Hey, Aya, you coming?" Ken yelled. "Breakfast's getting cold!"

He gave no reply, knowing none was expected. Instead he dressed quickly, schooling his face in the cold, distant expression it usually wore.

Later today, he would speak to Omi about finding out more about Schuldich. He was determined to meet the telepath again.

//Let your body move into the doorway

To the disco inside your head (Violet)// [Schuldich]

[afternoon]]

"Nagi, could you tell me if Crawford's already sent his report on our latest mission?" Schuldich sauntered into the computer-room, not bothering to knock.

The telekinetic frowned, wondering what the german was up to ; Schuldich had called him 'Nagi' and said 'please' in the same sentence.

"I think he sent it two days ago. Why?"

Schuldich shook his head. "Not that one, I mean the one about last night's mission."

Nagi gave him a blank look. "I have no idea - "

"The one to protect that friend of Takatori's." Schuldich interrupted him.

"I don't know anything about that." Nagi shrugged.

"Can you check for me? I know his security is a piece of cake for you to hack into."

Another shrug. "Sure. It's going to cost you though."

//Wear a colour that 

You want to cling to// [Aya]

[late afternoon]

"Aya?!? What are you doing in *my* bedroom?" Yohji was too stunned to make a smirking remark, as he would have done at finding Omi or Ken here.

"I need clothes that won't attract attention at a club." Aya's glare told him questions wouldn't be tolerated, so Yohji just swallowed his curiosity. And made a mental note to bug the redhead about it later.

He snorted. "With looks like yours, you'll attract attention no matter *what* you wear."

"Yohji ... "

"Fine, fine, here, what about this?" He held up the first thing he saw. Aya barely looked at it.

"Will do." The redhead accepted the outfit without as much as a 'thank you' and left.

"Hey, if you're going out, can I come too?" Yohji would just *love* to see how Aya would deal with all the people who would doubtlessly ogle him. Especially when he wore something like what the blond had just given him.

"No." 

//The colour inside your head (Violet)// [Schuldich]

[late afternoon]

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot."

Crawford eyed him mildly surprised. "Because it would get blood on your favorite shirt? Why don't you calm down a little and inform me of what's bothering you?"

Schuldich sagged down gracelessly in a chair. "I hate you. I really do."

"I am aware of that. Would you like some coffee?"

"What on earth were you trying to accomplish?! Coffee sounds great." Schuldich groaned.

"It's the least I can do." Crawford handed him a mug.

Schuldich drained half of it, then looked up again. "Well? I'm still waiting for an answer."

"Ah, yes. Abyssinian. How was he?"

Schuldich choked. "That's none of your business, you ... you ... "

"Mentally, I mean." Crawford sighed.

//Contemplate jealousy 

Intermixed with urgency// [Aya]

[evening]

Aya wondered what was so special about this place that his prey would visit here often. To him it looked all pretty standard, a little tame even. He had seen much worse.

Perhaps the telepath wasn't as jaded as he liked people to believe. Aya smirked at the thought ; wasn't it ironic that *he* was considered 'pure', while he in fact wasn't?

It seemed Fate might have a sense of humor after all.

Now, if only Schuldich would appear, the game could begin again.

He frowned at the clearness with which he recalled the other's feautures, the feel of that soft, silken red hair against his fingers. It had been his intention to use the german to forget about his sister for a while, not to gain another obsession in her stead.

//A million things take a damn

Good shot at you and me// [Schuldich]

Schuldich studied Aya, considering the information Crawford had given him about the how and why of his 'mission'. In the end, he had decided to let the Oracle live, even if the man kept trying his patience.

__

"Abyssinian is obsessed with his sister to the point where he becomes a danger to his environment. Without Weiss, Schwarz won't survive this. Therefore, it is vital that something is done about Abyssinian's mental health. Only you can do that successfully."

Schuldich sighed. 

__

"It's nothing personal."

Maybe that was part of the problem, he reflected sourly. Nothing Crawford did was meant 'personal' ; it was always for a higher purpose. Perhaps Schuldich was simply too egoistic to accept the greater, common good as sufficient reason to do something.

*****

Crawford stared at the screen of his computer, unable to concentrate on the data it contained. 

__

Should I have told him everything? 

__

Would it have made a difference?

~tbc~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Violet

Warnings/notes : Aya/Schuldich, third pov, focus shifts after songlyric fragments

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Violet' belongs to Savage Garden. Lyrics slightly altered.

written at 1st june 2003, by Misura

**********

_//If there's a way to infiltrate you_

_Sway your mind and complicate you// _[Schuldich]

_"You'll need to give him the feeling he's the one in control. Otherwise, he'll balk." Crawford instructed him. _

_Schuldich grinned. "He sounds a lot like you."_

_A flash of emotion, gone too soon to be recognizable. "Do not fail, Schuldich. This matter is not to be taken lightly."_

_"I always take my seductions seriously." Schuldich huffed. "You ought to know that Brad."_

_A brief hesitation, a decision. "Go to your regular club then ; he'll show up there at 22:34."_

Schuldich checked his watch.

_22:47._

_Time to move, before he gets impatient._

_//I'm going to crash into your world_

_And that's no lie// _[Aya]

Aya was beginning to wonder if maybe his prey wouldn't show up anymore tonight when he spotted a flash of red hair. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Schuldich was dancing with a girl.

_I'll have to do something about that loose attitude of his._

Making sure to pick a route of approach that would have the german see him coming, Aya slowly wove his way through the crowd. When he reached Schuldich, there was no trace of the girl ; she was gone as if she'd never been. Aya smirked.

_Afraid I'd hurt your little girlfriend, Schuldich?_

_Or do you just want me to believe you're not with anyone else anymore?_

_The last will be true soon enough._

"Hello, Schuldich." he nodded coldly.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite kitten. Fancy meeting you here, Aya." Schuldich drawled. "What an incredible coincidence!"

_Are you truly that stupid that you think this happened by chance?_

"Coincidences had nothing to do with it." Aya snorted.

_//Let your body move into the doorway_

_To the disco inside your head (Violet)// _[Schuldich]

"In that case you went through a lot of trouble. So eager to see me again?" Schuldich smirked.

_Come on, kitty, take the pretty bait._

_I don't want you to think I'm *that* easy to get after all ; you're the kind that needs a fight to be sure of something._

_You may glare all you want ; you wouldn't want it any other way._

"I like to keep an eye on what's mine." Aya growled.

"Oh, really?" Schuldich allowed some of his amusement to show. "I do hope you're not thinking *I* fall under that cathegory."

Aya answered him in actions rather than words. Grabbing the german's wrist he started pulling him to the exit.

_My, aren't we possessive?_

_It's kind of weird ; I'm almost beginning to enjoy this. It feels ... strange to have someone consider you his exclusive property. Strange, but not entirely unpleasant._

*****

_//Wear a colour that _

_You want to cling to// _[Aya]

Aya only came home the next morning, walking in on the other three Weiss-members having breakfast. They stared at him wide-eyed.

"Aya-kun! What have you been doing all night? We were worried about you." There were red rims around Omi's eyes ; apparently the boy hadn't had much sleep.

_Well, I refuse to feel guilty about it. It's his own fault ; he does the same for Kudoh._

"I think the correct question would be : '*who* have you been doing?' chibi." Yohji grinned lazily.

Aya waited patiently for Ken to snap at Yohji for 'always thinking about sex and embarrassing all of us', but the brunet merely threw him a brooding, dubious look.

"I'm going to bed to catch some sleep." 

_I'm not really tired, only I don't feel like dealing with their stares and questions right now._

"You owe us some answers first." Ken rose, hands balled into fists. 

Aya ignored him.

"AYA!"

The door fell shut behind him.

_Sorry, Ken. I'll try make it up to you later._

_//The colour inside your head (Violet)// _[Schuldich]

Schuldich staggered in at a few minutes past six, slightly surprised to find Crawford waiting up for him. If he hadn't been so exhausted, both mentally and physically, he'd have teased the other man about it, only now he merely sagged down in a chair next to Crawford and waited.

"You do not look well." Crawford remarked.

"What a coincidence. I don't *feel* well either." Schuldich closed his eyes, leaning back.

"You'd better not fall asleep here ; you'll wake up sore." Crawford warned him.

Schuldich smiled tiredly. "I'll do that anyway."

Crawford turned his head to stare at the wall.

_What's wrong with him?_

_He's acting so unlike himself recently._

"Is he ... hurting you?" 

"What would you care?" Schuldich retorted. "You don't give a damn about any of us."

"I *am* concerned about your well-being, Schuldich. Which you know as well, since you'd never obey my orders if you truly thought otherwise." Crawford stood up and headed for the door.

Schuldich sighed.

_He's right of course. But he could be a little less ... smug about it._

"He didn't hurt me."

Crawford didn't look back. "Good. Let me know if he ever does."

_So you can kill him?_

_An interesting side of yourself you're showing me this morning, Brad._

~tbc~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Violet

Warnings/notes : Aya/Schuldich, third pov, focus shifts after songlyric fragments

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Violet' belongs to Savage Garden. Lyrics slightly altered.

written at 2nd june 2003, by Misura

**********

After getting snarled at by Schuldich and being ignored by Crawford, neither Nagi nor Farfarello asked any questions about the telepath's frequent nightly absences anymore.

Omi kept trying to get through to Aya, without much success, while Yohji started teasing Aya about his 'secret girlfriend' (and stopped doing it because of the total lack of reaction he got) and Ken seemed to spend more and more of his time brooding.

__

//I'm gonna take you

I'll do my best to break you// [Aya]

Schuldich was a source of endless fascination ; just at the moment Aya thought he had figured the telepath out, he changed his mask again. It frustrated him, yet it also attracted him.

None of their meetings went without a struggle, verbal or physical, which Aya would invariably win. Still, his victory never seemed to be complete. Or certain.

He was changing a little every day. The dreams about his sister, filled with guilt and sorrow, hardly ever plagued him anymore, causing him to become a lot less grumpy in the mornings when he did sleep at home.

Not that he became as sunny as Omi or Ken, but the changes were noticed and approved of, even if the reason for them remained a subject of speculation.

The occasional bruise that showed from his encounters with Schuldich usually prompted some teasing remark from Yohji that would make Omi blush, yet none of his teammembers seemed to seriously consider Aya being in a relationship.

That he was considered to be cold and emotionless had never bothered him before, only recently it began to rattle. It was almost ironic.

The longer he continued to see Schuldich, the bigger the odds that they would react badly to hearing what he had been keeping from them for so long.

The longer he continued to see Schuldich though, the more he wanted to tell them. 

//I'm gonna take you higher

And that's no lie// [Schuldich]

"Do they know?"

"Hmm? Who? What?" Schuldich mumbled, slightly surprised at Aya talking to him. Usually words were exchanged only before they ended up in one bed, not after.

At some point in the morning or even the night, Aya would slip out and leave. Schuldich didn't really mind, or so he had kept telling himself.

__

Besides, what could I do about it?

I'd have to tie him up to keep him against his will and according to the Oracle that's a big no-no in this relationship. 

Control-freaks, both of them.

Maybe I should tie Crawford up one time, just for a little revenge.

The mental image of Crawford vulnerable, naked and completely at his mercy somehow didn't hold the attraction it once had.

__

Is that because *I*'ve gone soft, or because *he*'s not so cold and uncaring as I thought?

"Your teammates. Do they know about us?" Aya's profile was illuminated by the moonlight, emphasizing the alabaster paleness of his skin.

__

Like a statue, beautiful and untouchable.

//Common sense is a game many

People don't like to play// [Aya]

Behind him, he could hear Schuldich shift his position. "Well, yeah."

It surprised him.

__

Schwarz didn't struck me as the kind of persons who would look kindly on one of their own sleeping with the enemy.

*I* definitely wouldn't approve of it if I'd find out something like that about one of the others.

Not even if I'm doing it myself too.

Because this is different, *I* am different. I don't let it cloud my judgment. 

Do I?

Weiss has taken several missions in which Schwarz might interfere now, and I took every one of them. They never actually showed up, but if they had, it wouldn't have mattered to me, would it?

I can still kill him.

I could do it at this very moment.

"They don't care?" Aya inquired.

//But give it in and the moment 

Takes you either way// [Schuldich]

On the contrary, Aya, they *do* care. They care enough about me not to mind.

Schuldich shrugged. "They accept it."

__

So, you're still keeping this a secret for the other kitties, are you?

If it hadn't been for Crawford, that might have been one very big mistake.

What do you think they'd do if they'd find out by accident?

I can assure you it's probably nothing pretty.

A discovery like that could break up Weiss.

You're so blind sometimes.

"Hn." Aya turned and walked out of the door.

__

Yeah, I hope to see you again soon too.

It was true, even if he didn't like to admit it.

__

Unlike you though, I don't believe in lying to myself.

He sighed and went back to sleep, hoping the shield Crawford had helped him create would keep the dreams at bay.

*****

"He asked me tonight." Schuldich yawned, gratefully accepting the mug of steaming coffee.

"Excellent." Crawford allowed himself a small smile. "That means we can proceed with the next phase of our plan."

"*Our* plan?" Schuldich inquired. "I can't recall being consulted about anything."

"Details, details." Crawford waved his words away. "You're an important part of it and in the end, it'll be for your benefit as well."

Schuldich sighed, not in the mood to argue. "So, what's this 'next phase'."

"We will allow Weiss to assassinate Reiji Takatori." Crawford's voice was a purr.

"I love you." Schuldich grinned, too caught up in visions of Aya cutting up their present employer to notice the effect of those particular words on the other man.

~tbc~ 

Author's note : Next part will probably border on AU since it'll have one of Schuldich's pretty visions about Aya and Takatori coming true.


	6. Chapter 6

Violet

Warnings/notes : Aya/Schuldich, third pov, center shifts irregularly after songlyric fragments

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Violet' belongs to Savage Garden. Lyrics slightly altered.

written at 9th june 2003, by Misura

Chapter note : death (come on, it's just Reiji! plus it's nothing graphical), slight AU

**********

_//I've got a dream to take you over_

_Exploding like a supernova// _[Aya]

"Thanks to this newly discovered information, we will now finally be able to strike directly at Reiji Takatori without causing a major scandal." Manx informed Weiss.

_Once, nothing would have made me gladder to hear than that._

Aya could see in the eyes of Manx and the others they were expecting a reaction out of him.

He shrugged. "I'm in."

Manx threw him an odd look, then turned to Yohji, Ken and Omi. "What about you? You're more than likely to confront Schwarz this time, so I want you to go together or not at all. Those people are dangerous, especially when we'll be trying to kill someone they're sworn to protect."

Aya suppressed a shiver.

_I can still kill Schuldich ; I'm not as weak as to care about him._

_Yet the thought of him dying for ... for Takatori makes me sick._

_It's wrong. It shouldn't happen like that._

_//I'm going to crash into your world_

_And that's no lie// _[Schuldich]

" 'There's absolutely nothing to worry about, Mr. Takatori. We'll take care of everything'." Nagi parroted sarcastically.

" 'I have every trust in you and yours, Crawford'." Farfarello chirped, giggling. 

"Why did we have to come here tonight anyway?" Nagi complained. "The way that guy keeps staring at me grosses me out."

"For that and for ... other things, he will die." Crawford's voice was cold as ice. "He will die, knowing we deserted him. Knowing we could have stopped Weiss if we'd truly wanted to. Thus, in a way, it will be Schwarz who has killed him, rather than Abyssinian."

Farfarello giggled again, making a stabbing movement. "Shi-ne, Takatori!"

Nagi scowled. "Why couldn't we do it ourselves? I'd love to - "

"We have discussed this before." Crawford interrupted him. "It has to be Aya. Else he'll never be free of his past."

"Come on, cheer up, Nagikins!" Farfarello did a little victory dance. "The bad man will be dead tomorrow. Who cares whose hands get bloody? You wouldn't want to get blood all over your keyboard now, would you?"

_//Let your body move into the doorway_

_To the disco inside your head (Violet)// _[Aya]

The moment the four shapes stepped out of the shadows, Aya knew he was trapped. Behind him, he could hear Ken growling, while Yohji allowed his wire to shoot out of its place.

A gesture of his hand prevented Omi from sending some of his darts in Schwarz' direction.

_What am I going to do?_

_What *can* I do to prevent this situation from escalating?_

"Weiss. We have been expecting you." Crawford started.

_He's going to speech? _

"Eagerly." Farfarello cackled.

"And we are here to inform you our contract with Mr. Takatori has been ended."

_What?!_

"We're no longer obliged to protect him." Crawford finished.

"So, have fun you guys!" Schuldich smirked, blowing Aya a kiss. "We're out of here!"

_//Wear a colour that _

_You want to cling to// _[Schuldich]

The looks on Weiss' faces was priceless ; they simply didn't seem to be able to comprehend what had just happened. Schuldich grinned as they turned and walked away.

From Aya, he had also sensed relief.

_And isn't it nice to know the prospect of having to fight me wasn't much to his liking?_

_Perhaps he won't attack me straight away when I drop by at the Koneko one of these days._

"Give him some time to recover and sort out his feelings first."

Schuldich glared at Crawford. "I thought *I* was the mindreader around here."

Crawford shrugged. "You still are. But your plans shaped a serie of futures I could see. None of them were very promising."

"I will follow your advise in this then, o Oracle."

"As you should."

*****

['some time' later]

_//The colour inside your head (Violet)// _[Aya]

Aya's head snapped up as the bells announced the arrival of a potential customer.

And gasped as he stared into a familiar face he had never expected to see here.

"Schuldich ... "

"Why, Aya, fancy meeting you here." Schuldich purred. "In a flowershop, of all places."

"This is not a coincidence." Aya growled, experiencing a strong sense of deja-vu.

"Well, no. A term like Fate sounds much more appropriate, don't you think?"

The telepath winked.

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 7

Violet

Warnings/notes : Aya/Schuldich, third pov, center shifts irregularly after songlyric fragments

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Violet' belongs to Savage Garden. Lyrics slightly altered.

[!] Spoiler : Aya's relative

written at 10th june 2003, by Misura

**********

//If there's a way that you could

Be everything you want to be,// [Schuldich]

They hadn't lynched him.

In fact, they hadn't even accused him of manipulating Aya's mind into believing he was in love with Schuldich. Or in lust ; Aya had yet to say he loved the german.

__

But I'll get you there, Aya.

One day, you *will* admit you love me.

Of course, he should have known Weiss's reaction wouldn't be that bad ; Crawford wouldn't have let him go otherwise.

__

Ah yes, Brad. I'll break through his shell one day as well and find out who he really is.

Probably not in the same way as I did with Aya though ...

"You're smiling." Ken sounded as if he'd just committed a capital offense.

"You have good eyes, Kenken. I am, indeed, smiling. That I sleep with Aya, doesn't mean I act like him too, you know." Schuldich grinned.

Omi giggled. "You shouldn't tease Ken-kun so much, Shu-kun."

__

Shu-kun ... ah well, better than 'Schwarz!' I guess.

"Yeah, that's *my* job." Yohji spoke up, sounding a bit stingy.

__

Still a bit jealous, aren't we Kudoh?

//Would you complain 

That it came too easy?// [Aya]

Aya listened to his teammates' and Schuldich's antics with a slight frown, left a little dazed by their easy acceptance of the telepath.

Events seemed to have gone rather quickly, running out of his control before he was even aware his hold on things was slipping.

Takatori's death ... his sister's awakening ... Schuldich showing up again.

Each of those things had filled something of the gap in his life that had never bothered him before ... _before that german walked into my life._

He wasn't even bothered by it anymore.

Sometimes it was both easier and more pleasant to let things run their course without trying to manipulate their course, to simply swim with the tide.

Of course, Schuldich was still his and he jealously listened as the german talked about his odd relationship with Crawford and his other teammembers, yet this too wasn't the same anymore.

Though he'd never admit it, he knew he was Schuldich's too.

__

I might even go so far as to say I ... love him.

//In a way, we're the same 

Two people looking out to sea// [Schuldich]

"One day though, I'll bring a smile to those lovely lips." Schuldich bragged, earning another glare from Ken and Yohji.

"I'd like to see that." Yohji snorted.

"I believe in you, Shu-kun." Omi declared.

"Thanks, chibi." Schuldich ruffled his hair, amused at the expression on Yohji's face.

__

That guy is just way too easy to bait.

Omi swatted at his hand. "Don't call me that! Yohji-kun does that too and I hate it."

__

But not him, hmm?

"Forgive me, I had no idea." Schuldich made an apologetic bow. "How about if I call you 'Omikins' then?"

"What's wrong with calling him 'Omi'?" Yohji huffed.

Schuldich shrugged. "It's so impersonal, Kudoh. I think of him as a friend so I like to give him a special kind of name. Like he is calling me 'Shu-kun'."

//For a wave that would 

Carry all our fantasies// [Aya]

__

Yes, Omi has grown quite fond of Schuldich.

Amazing.

Though I'm glad of it.

It was nice to have the other members of Schwarz drop by as well every once in a while.

Nice to have people around who knew what they were, what they had done and still did, yet didn't judge them for it or wanted to use them, like Kritiker.

True, they got on his nerves sometimes, especially the irishman, yet they too were a part of his life now he'd sorely miss if they ever stopped visiting.

Almost as much as Schuldich, who had almost taken up permanent residence in the Koneko.

The german was already gathering his own fanclub, though he didn't really do any work in the shop. Aya intended to change that, shortly.

__

He might as well make himself useful.

Even if influencing the customers' minds to buy something isn't acceptable behavior.

Remembering that hectic afternoon when everyone had wanted to buy flowers all of a sudden, he couldn't help but smile.

Schuldich crowed triumphantly. "See? I told you I could do it!"

__

Annoying. But nice.

Very nice.

*****

"Why did you do it, Crawford?" Nagi inquired.

"Do what?"

"Don't play games, Crawford, you know what I'm talking about!" Nagi gestured at the document lying in front of him on the table.

"It was the best solution for two problems. They are good together."

"And you're good on your own, safe in knowing you won't have to experience what it's like to love and be loved in return first-hand?" 

"You don't understand."

"You're right : I don't."

~OWARI~ 


End file.
